User talk:Walker9
Sanctuary I am so fucking sorry for the fucking retarded vandilism that went on in the Sanc page My friends and I, I am Sebine, were adding our names to the Reg List. Sebine, Inaia, Wellbone when some faggot started that vandilism shit. 98.95.54.239 was the vandal God Damn It god damn it. why the fuck are you so annoying? Good Job good job on keeping up with eggys article P.S. I'm probly not gonna be on kong until the last half of next week(finals and shit)so don't go putting me on the ex-regs Imtoawsome Kongai that's because a new kongai set just came out, after the set is finished editing, i won't be editing as much. TheIdioticIdiot Sign your comments please :Guys, please sign your comments. So far the whole page is without signatures. I don't want to tag them all with unsigned, too much effort. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 11:18, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Kongregate account Who said that I don't have a Kongregate account? [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 14:01, October 6, 2010 (UTC) fasdddddddddddddddddddddddddddd dicks dicks everywhere Warning Do NOT blank pages. If you do so again you will be blocked for a week, your edits have been getting more and more zealous in nature. It is not your right to change how a rooms wiki is lain out if you are not a regular of the room. Moderator I'm not a Moderator on Kongregate or an Administrator here on this wiki, but I am an Administrator on a wiki for one of Kongregate's multiplayer games. I'm trying to be more active here on Kong Wiki to help fight trolling, improve the information here, and spice up the formatting. If you need specific Administrator help, you should probably talk to PKA, but if you need help with anything else I should be able to help you. Polls You can add a poll with . The syntax works like this: Name of Poll First choice Second choice Third choice Which yields: Name of Poll First choice Second choice Third choice Hope that helps. Kongai pages Hey, I reverted all of the pages you blanked - you're right, they're useless, but the tags on them mark them to be deleted. Blanking a page isn't the same as deleting it, in fact, blanking a page makes it harder to find and delete. As long as those pages are tagged, they can all be found (and deleted) in one place. Edit grouping Can you try to do things with fewer edits? You edited the mod page one section at a time and it spammed out all the edits on RecentChanges - for the future, you can edit the whole page and add all of the mods at the same time, instead of just one at a time. Hey, thanks for adding cats to my page. Hereticorp 18:25, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Requested It has been requested that you stop editing Eggstrodinary's page. Please honor this request or action may be taken PKA 08:12, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Templates Why do you add the categories Stubs and Candidates for deletion manually instead of using the Templates? If you don't use the templates for it, there is no recorded reason why a page should be deleted and just adds to the clusterfuck of chaos. 21:10, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Problem, I dont know how to add the Templates. walker9 :You can put on a page to add a delete tag, and to add a stub tag. :How would I add delete or stub tags? :walker9 pop culture reference category I saw you added Uber Universe to the pop culture references rooms. What is it in reference to? I've googled it, but I can't seem to find any reference to it other than the name of the Kong room. WelderKong 20:45, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :Its a reference to Space, cuz its in space and its a location, btw I think Mockingbird County has a reference, cuz that chat got its name from the book, "To Kill A Mockingbird". :walker9 ::Yes, it is a noun in the dictionary, but so is every room name that isn't gibberish. I'm asking if it is a reference to anything in popular culture. Is it named after any games, movies, books or anything similar? ::I don't believe that the phrase "Mockingbird County" is mentioned in any part of the book. They just happen to share one single noun. I'm sure any possible word you can think has some time or other been used in a title, but that doesn't make it a reference. :::ok then Remnants of Disputed Galaxy is named after a game... and what is Games Workshop, The Underground, and Bowsers Castle references of? but Uber Universe is a reference to the space :::walker9 ::::Bowser's Castle and he Underground (World 1-2) are references to the Mario game series. You might have heard of it. Games Workshop is the company behind multiple tabletop games and video games, perhaps mostly famous for their Warhammer franchise. RoDG is indeed a game reference. ::::so add RODG to that category, or I will do it ::::walker9 Moderators What do you mean? Ares and Miko clearly does not have an M on their accounts and why would you put underscores after names? WelderKong 15:49, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :What do you mean underscores, and I mean their account names are Ares_ and Miko_, with a _ after their names. ::Mkey, then the links are misspelled and pointing to the wrong accounts. I'll fix it. WelderKong 16:09, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Tyrant Does Tyrant really have an in-game chat room? WelderKong 01:37, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Im pretty sure, considering its a Multiplayer game. walker9 Heads Up Hey there mate, just wanted to give you a heads up that I'm one of the old bureaucrats. I'll be hanging around more often. If you need me, message me. --[[User:Mattmeister|'Matt']][[User talk:Mattmeister|'meister']] 03:29, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Out of curiosity, where did these Kongai pages get exported to?--[[User:Mattmeister|'Matt']][[User talk:Mattmeister|'meister']] 13:06, November 21, 2011 (UTC) The Kongai Wiki. WelderKong 13:06, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations You've recently been elevated to the level of sysop. Please use this responsibility for the good of the wiki. Thank you.--[[User:Mattmeister|'Matt']][[User talk:Mattmeister|'meister']] 13:14, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Ill try my best. walker9 HEY Need to tell you something Hello, Walker9. I would like to talk to you on the kongregate wikia irc if at all possible as soon as you can get on. Thanks. 06:00, December 18, 2011 (UTC)moonpieman 06:00, December 18, 2011 (UTC) What do you wanna talk about? walker9 Oops Ooops! Sorry, I didn't even mean to put it under the Kongregate thing. It was a little April Fool's joke for a friend I meant to put as a normal wiki, not under Kongregate. Sorry about that! -Indy111 Question, I recently added a page for the game Just Chatting (Everyone wanted one so I made it) But, there are a few trolls who are trying to mess it up. I was wondering if there was a way to lock it for only users, or only a select few of people. Thanks, Indy111 I dont seem to find the page for the game Just Chatting, if you did make one, can you link it to me? Thanks walker9 18:49, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Atlas Park Why the hell did you lock up the Atlas Park page?? We were trying to update it (the Atlas Park chatters). There was no "Excessive Vandalism". Check before you do stuff. Now I have to wait till the 11th to correct what YOU did. If anything, YOU are the vandal. '-Sincerely, a very angry Wiki contributor.' Well the page had like 100 edits yesterday and a few of the contributors kept blanking the page and putting innapropriate pictures and vandalizing it a lil and a few of you were also edit warring. Tone it down a lil, and you can edit it in 3 days I believe after you made an account. You dont have to wait that long. walker9 14:44, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Who? What is your Kongregate account? Walker9 seems to be Perma'd and just "Walker" seems like a random person...! Boligao 22:20, April 30, 2012 (UTC)Boligao Lately Ive been busy and havent been able to get on and had a lot of school work, my main account is graveyard890 and I also user requested a perma ban on that account recently cuz I was busy and wanted a lil break, in a few days Ill probably request for it to get unbanned, any questions you wanna ask? Ill reply back ASAP when I can get on, like I said I been busy lately so havent been on the computer much at all, so I user requested perma ban. Also good job adding game pages to wikia. walker9 21:06, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Important Request I'm requesting that the List of Badged Games get added to the Main Page, under something like: "Do you want to help? Click here for a To-Do list!" or something, and then it lists STUB articles, red link articles and that page. I've added info on the badged games page itself in bolded letters warning users that they can and are encouraged to edit any of the pages, or create more! Thanks!! Im a lil busy these next few days so I wont rly be able to do much, if you want, you could try doin it urself, or if you need help, you can ask one of the other admins, Ill do it in a week when Im done with school if its still not up there. Sorry, I apologize walker9 20:40, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Super Fishing Hi. Thanks for visiting/editing my page about Super Fishing. :D I'm totally new to this Wikia. Just saying... :DDD Anyways, do you think, it was worth creating? O_o Somebody613 13:08, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Dont delete my history walker9 plz dont delete my history of bunny166 im a big fan of urs i dont mean i hate u u rule dude I do i because they keep posting what I did, but i dont want it there. Battle for Gnarly What the hell?! I created the page "Battle for Gnarly" to give some order to the total shit-storm my chatroom is in, it was also incomplete and a work in progress. Next time think before you act moron! 16:23, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Thats not a chat room. If you want to you could put it on Gnarly Argle Ska wiki or you could make a wikia account and put the info there. Thanks walker9 (talk) 16:46, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Chalk Zone I love your picture! It brings me back memories of how great the shows were in the past! From Shan14den.. Thanks, but make sure to sign your comment next time. walker9 (talk) 16:19, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Kong Plus Chat Rooms Hey, what do you guys think about letting private and kong plus rooms have their own chat pages? If they have their own user bases willing to edit, I'm not going to complain. Any way I can tag monchoman in this discussion? :P--[[User:Mattmeister|'Matt']][[User talk:Mattmeister|'meister']] 10:42, August 15, 2012 (UTC) The Kong plus rooms already have their chat wikia I believe, as for private chats, Idk if we should have them or not. walker9 (talk) 20:32, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Please help! =) Please help me create articles for badged games, even if they are very rubbish, just to get the ball rolling!! If we had an article built, no matter how shitty, for every single badged game, I'm sure more and more people would feel encouraged to improve the Wikia!! Thanks!! ''-- HolyLasagna'' My Kong Account It is...: HOLYLASAGNA! Ta-daaaah, who would have guessed it? :P Anyways, I'm trying to find people to help me make this Wiki perfect. I would be grateful if you contacted some of your friends or other Admins!! If you want, you could go to other chat rooms and ask if they would like to help. walker9 (talk) 02:09, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Protector IV Can you help me perfect the Protector IV page, and try to move the details in the unit list above The Kingdom Of Arkandia table, I appriciate it. 17:07, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Is that better? walker9 (talk) 17:22, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Can you help me write the remaining characters skill set, and add a show/hide button to every table, I appriciate that. 03:26, February 24, 2013 (UTC) At the moment I cant, my internet is giving me problems, maybe by tomorrow if I dont forget, sorry. walker9 (talk) 03:49, February 24, 2013 (UTC) What do you think I should add for Protector IV or Monster's Den: Book Of Dread, and I'm not really available everyday. So make it simple and short for a topic for me to write 14:16, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Its your choice. You can add anything you want as long as it is appropriate. walker9 (talk) 15:07, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Protecting Bowser's Castle Because Bowserishere is known for sockpuppetry and ban evasion on Kongregate I'd like to request the Bowser's Castle page be protected for a while. Thanks for dealing with him.Licourtrix (talk) 14:34, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Protected for a week now, is that good? Registered users could still edit if they had an account for a while. walker9 (talk) 14:38, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Just Chatting page edits and reverts Hello, dear Walker. Can you please stop reverting our edits on the JC page, because we, the regs, want to clean it up, since it's severly outdated. I know you want to be the very best, but you really have no place to judge what's vandalism on our page, and what's not, since you have nothing to do with JC, and I frankly don't give a curved fuck who are you on this wiki. So can you please stop blocking our IPs, "revert" yourself from being a massive tosser, and let us do our job. Acidthorn (talk) 22:14, March 31, 2013 (UTC) and the regs Asylum Yes, there's an edit war going on on the Asylum page. We've been trying to settle it both in the chat, and fix the changes to the wiki back to its original form, but there's three or so users who think their "updated" version is superior, and they're going against the entire chatroom to do this. Is there an option to prevent said users from editing? 02:51, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Well you guys have to try to work it out on chat or on Asylum wikis Talk Page. Technically the owner of the room can decide how they want the wiki to be the most. So you guys should talk with him/her. I am being nice today and giving you all plenty of warnings. Hoping you all have stopped. Any other questions, ask away. walker9 (talk) 03:05, July 15, 2013 (UTC) The Blank Page Can we ban The Blank Page from the wiki editing or is that not possible? He keeps editing and deleting all of the kong pages... Technically I am trying my best to rollback all his edits and ban all his accounts, I cant be on everytime because my internet atm is horrible, you guys can try and help too and undo all the changes he does to wikis when I am not on. And also please sign your comments. Any questions, ask right away. walker9 (talk) 18:38, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hi,This is TheBlankPage speaking,I vandalized your wiki because some moderators banned me for trolling,i understand it was wrong,so i'll stop vandalizing,I'm leaving this wiki and not returning,goodbye TheBlankPageeeee (talk) 20:47, September 7, 2013 (UTC)TheBlankPage Script I assume you have a script for inviting IPs to make accounts? --[[User:Mattmeister|'Matt']][[User talk:Mattmeister|'meister']] 17:52, November 17, 2013 (UTC) I think it was Monchoman who made the script. walker9 (talk) 18:49, November 17, 2013 (UTC) GL,HF Leave this page alone. I've corrected all of the factual inaccuracies. If you have any questions, feel free to ask, but leave the page alone until you've gotten the facts. (Also, how the hell does someone live with themselves spending so much time on a wiki for a flash game site, let alone a wiki at all?) The article is not supposed to be vandalized and yet you are vandalizing it. Calling a room "shit" is not appropriate.. I am actually being nice and not blocking you right now for doing it. If you do it one more time, Ill have to block you for a week, I will revert your revision too. You can edit anything you want on the page, just dont make it negative or inserting hateful messages to a users description or the room itself, thanks, any questions, ask away. walker9 (talk) 19:58, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Just Chatting Hey, the Just Chatting page is getting seriously derailed by vandals, please could you make it so only members can edit, or something? Cheers Muce (talk) 14:39, January 23, 2014 (UTC)Muce Done, you have had to have a wiki account for a week to be able to edit though, walker9 (talk) 19:29, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Thanks very much 19:48, January 23, 2014 (UTC)Muce Paradise 1ashl is the one vandalizing the Paradise wiki. I finally came in to fix it with the approval of the other regulars in the room. Please refrain from reverting my edits, as they are the ones that Paradise has approved. Thanks, KaireKoschuken (talk) 01:12, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Even if some users from there do not enjoy it and wish those were not added, it is best to listen to them and not change them. You can change and edit stuff, as long as it doesnt come to an affect where users are disagreeing with it. thanks walker9 (talk) 01:15, June 13, 2014 (UTC) PLEASE DO NOT REMOVE MY PAGES! —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' T920g7 (talk • ) 16:33, June 15, 2014. My edits are the ones approved of by the users of the room. Please stop reverting them. KaireKoschuken (talk) 18:45, June 22, 2014 (UTC) judging by and talking to the users, basically everyone has agreed they want the wiki that way, you are the only one who disagrees with the changes, and they disagree with your changes too, if more users want it the way it was last then thats how it should be, continuing to revert to something most users dont agree is breaking the Edit Warring rule, sure you may disagree with the changes they are doing too, but since most of the room has agreed with the wiki being this way, its best to leave it like that, and looking at your past edits, youve done this since 2012 and have reverted changes including calling people homosexual, so thats why I have to revert your edits. --walker9 (talk) 18:57, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Past changes were also approved of by the /actual/ regulars, but I understand that they were a bit much, and as such, decided to tone it down a bit. You clearly haven't spoken to any of the actual regulars in Paradise, just the randoms that come through and are chased out in a hurry. Paradise does not, in fact, have many regulars any more. There is really only me, Gr3g0ry, and silkspire (formerly SilenceIsGolden). These are the people that approved of my changes, unanimously. Even if you count 1ashl as a "regular", I still have an overwhelming majority that is for the changes. KaireKoschuken (talk) 19:23, June 22, 2014 (UTC) My created page I promise you it was not a joke about muting , i hate trolls , I'm accually getting trolled on Kongregate everyday , please just leave me alone T920g7 (talk) 13:42, June 20, 2014 (UTC)T920g7 Reverting Vandalism Hey fucker this is YolkOnYou, I was reverting his repeated vandalism. Also, the edits and add ons I made to it were agreed on by the room regulars. 13:41, August 3, 2014 (UTC) I know, I made a mistake at 1st when I was trying to undo changes but then I fixed it all up, sry about hat. walker9 (talk) 14:05, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Hello. I have an issue with a user altering the page for Road Less Traveled. If you could help me with limiting who has access to editting I would appreciate it. AerohillB (room owner of RLT) Admins Hello where are admins meant to be listed under moderators or regulars? A drunken whaler (talk) 02:14, July 13, 2015 (UTC) In my opinion it doesnt matter where its listed, wherever you guys as regulars of a room decide is good, put them there, just as long as you guys dont write anything negative about any users then it is fine. If anything, you can put them in both Mods and Regs walker9 (talk) 05:37, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, Walker9 I realize that you took action against the vandalism a long while ago, but I would like to pop in to say thanks for keeping the trolls out of Atlas Park. Now that we editors don't have to deal with things like that anymore, we are able to make the wiki page for the room the very best it can be. If you would like to see what it has become, just go here, and know that its success is largely due to you. KingDaedalus (talk) 21:51, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Thanks walker9 for adding categories to the page I created (for an empty link) for in Battalion:Nemesis. I was pretty clueless about making the new page like the other pages, sorry about that. Spikezarkspike (talk) 00:23, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Vandalism http://kongregate.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kotat is insulting an user in his edits. Kotat is a Mod in Chocolate Hostage and I am certain she(its a she not a he) put that about that user because I think the user asked her to. I will talk to her when I see her on to see what the situation is. If the user wants that said about him then it will be fine. But if she(which I honestly doubt) said that about him and harassed him without his consent then I will warn her and block for a week. walker9 (talk) 22:47, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Language Question Hello. I would like to know what language I should put in for Stolz (A German room). Should I put English or German in? Iryzee (talk) 03:18, August 9, 2015 (UTC) German because it is a German room, right? walker9 (talk) 14:33, August 9, 2015 (UTC) A Few Simple Questions and Requests Walker9, I was wondering if it is possible to delete blog posts. If so, how? KingDaedalus (talk) 21:30, August 23, 2015 (UTC) MediaWiki:Common.js Hello! I am HexhammerGD, and you are . That probably says dude, and not Walker9. It's because the USERNAME template needs this line of text in MediaWiki:Common.js in order to function: var username = wgUserName; if (username) {$('.InputUsername').html(username);} Now, i did get this template from the Geometry Dash wikia, but i feel like this template would be However, said MediaWiki:Common.js page is locked, and i can't do anything. I would greatly appreciate it if you could import this line of text on that page. Please? :) Unfortunately, I cannot edit it either. I am not a Bureaucrat Admin. Try asking WelderKong. Username Welder on Kong. walker9 (talk) 05:17, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Vandalism KingDaedalus has made multiple edits solely to earn badges and has even defaced my profile page. A drunken whaler (talk) 02:32, September 1, 2015 (UTC) He also acts like an admin by calling his vandalism a "Public service announcement" General Stop reverting the General Chat wiki. You aren't involved in the room, and your reverts are creating an inaccurate page. 06:07, January 16, 2016 (UTC) I am a wiki admin though.walker9 (talk) 06:49, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Starting a Game Chat Room Hi, I want to start a wiki about a game chat room, and noticing that there aren't many game chat rooms wikis here (actually I haven't seen one), made me wonder if it is ok to write one. Is it? Thanks in advance. Yea sure, go ahead. walker9 (talk) 16:22, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Hi there, Thanks for waiting for my response. As you know I am the one who texted you about starting a "game" chat room. You see, I am not writing a wiki about the game, 'but actually about its '''chat room, '''as you know, mutliplayer games in kongregate get their chat rooms. I hope that I made it clear, since it's not a duplication for an already made wiki, but a separate one. Thank you again. WilliamTheUnknown (talk) 11:37, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Loops of Zen Yeah, hey, so, You're welcome? For that post on "Loops of Zen?" I guess? I was just protecting 4One's intellectual property. Sorry to say, but I tried contacting that Dev twice. He just kinda brushed it off. I ended up reporting the game (after all these years) to ImageLine. They said they contacted 4One... If the game gets taken down due to some copyright stuff, that's probably why. EffELOfficial (talk) 04:59, March 16, 2016 (UTC)EffELOfficial 13:05, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Vandalization, and occupation the Russian room Ok, what you want? because occupation the room is badly, and thanks god occupation your doned, and the page are owned in good hands. Dont do it again! VANDAL! OCCUPATOR! DESTOYER PAGE! Sup, vandal, i warned you, now i will spam your profile on kongregate. Undo your action of московский кремль or will be too late 08:31, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Vandal and destoyer московский кремль... Third time Stop it now, if i`t will countude, i will be by action, you never be right! Warned you Now you will pay for this! Help Me Out Hey Walker9, I am not going to be on wikia anymore so if you would, it would be great if you deleted my blog posts. Thanks. KingDaedalus (talk) 04:21, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Blog posts arent really useless. I see no point in deleting them. If you really want me to, I can do it.walker9 (talk) 05:30, September 21, 2016 (UTC) ____________________________________________________ Your posts were enjoyable, I don't see why you want to delete them after leaving Wikia. WilliamTheUnknown (talk) 14:30, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Permission Heya Walker, this is DJ_Church from the Atlas Park page and chatroom, I need your permission to adopt the page to help protect it from threats of vandalism from the chatrooms resident troll Loki_lptr, and to help better edit it in the future. Thanks! DJChurch (talk) 04:30, March 21, 2017 (UTC)DJChurch It is already protected so only registered users can edit. walker9 (talk) 06:27, March 21, 2017 (UTC) That may be, but a registered user is just an account that is a few days old. As it currently stands I am the only person doing anything to maintain the page or keep it up to date, as well as being regularly in the room itself, I am the best person to keep up with the page full time.DJChurch (talk) 14:04, March 21, 2017 (UTC)DJChurch Glory to Walker9 Surely you will ascend into the kingdom of heaven. --[[User:Mattmeister|'Matt]][[User talk:Mattmeister|'meister']] 17:59, December 21, 2017 (UTC) Dragon's Cave Lock Hi there Walker. Coming from Dragon Cave's wikia page. We've just been given a sort of month-long lock for spam editing by VegaDark (I would be posting on their talk page right now but it's locked from editing so I couldn't really see how). This was an issue on our page from vandalizing as well as us trying to fix/undo the spam edits at the same time. Is there any way to allow specific users to edit this page instead of having the usual lock for accounts younger than 3 days old? The users vandalizing our pages have made accounts the same time as we made ours and are most likely going to continue to vandalize. Feel free to PM me on Kongregate or reply here. My kong username is the same as my wikia username. Appreciate ya. As of right now, it is fine the way it is, if any of the guys with the accounts vandalizes then they could get banned too. --walker9 (talk) 02:57, January 26, 2018 (UTC) Kongregate account name is graveyard890, and if you have a Discord, gravey#5945 to talk. I am more on Discord than Kongregate now. Atlas Park Edits Why are you undoing edits on my page for Atlas Park? DJChurch (talk) 15:05, May 30, 2018 (UTC)DJ_Church I wasn't sure if it was vandalism or not. walker9 (talk) 05:50, May 31, 2018 (UTC) Kongregate Wiki Hi, just curious, but I assume the Kongregate Wiki is gone and is never returning? If so, why? I just discovered it, and it looked like it could (and was!) achieve(ing) greatness! TurtleDragon (talk) 19:03, June 5, 2018 (UTC)TurtleDragon No it is still here, feel free to make it more active! walker9 (talk) 06:35, June 6, 2018 (UTC) Super Fishing Hey, Walker9. Just wanted to let you know I'm a huge fan of Super Fishing. It's a great game with so many tough challenges. My goal is to get as many game record fish as I can. Also, I'm trying to get a Mega Rare Size for every fish (I'm keeping record with saved jpegs). I've been trying to get a Mega Rare Size for the Striped Bass at PSP. I see the record on the fishpedia is something like 11.92 lbs, and the photo record shows that record is not Mega Rare Size with the gold plaque. I've caught Striped Bass within the 11 lb range with no Mega Rare Size. Just now, I caught a Striped Bass showing Mega Rare Size at only 6.62 lbs. Is there something I'm missing, here? I'm going to keep trying to break records and post record photos on fishpedia. It's a great game. I only need a Mega Rare Size for a Brown Hoplo, then I will have all freshwater fish caught at Mega Rare Size (counting the Striped Bass I mentioned above). Keep up the good work. SteeleRod (talk) 16:31, July 22, 2018 (UTC)SteeleRod